Pickpocket and Loose Change
by blueeyedcowgirl
Summary: Moving up from pickpocket to master theif have the little clepto the best adrenalin rush she had ever had. Till he took her hand in his and led her to the safety of his arms.Yeah bad summary. But please read and review! first chapter is a little rough in my mind so hopefully next once will be better! Rated T for now maybe m later...
1. Shadow of the Night

Jesse watched the small pickpocket make her way down the subway car. The girl couldn't be much older than fifteen. But the most surprising thing about the girl was the way she was dressed. Black shiney shoes with knee high white socks. A black, red and white plaid school girl skirt that was just past her knees and a white blouse with a black and red school jacket. To Jesse the girl had no reason for doing what she was doing. if she went to a private school and had her dark brown hair done to the nine with light honey highlights she probably was carrying more money in her own wallet than she had stolen.

The girl stopped not to far from Jesse and began to twirl her hair around one dainty finger with its perfect manicured nail. Not a single one of her victims had noticed they had just been robbed, which meant the girl had amazing talent. He should know talent, he had been doing the same thing since he was ten.

As the train made it to its destination the girl headed for the door. Jesse quickly followed her. his curiosity was getting the best of him. He had to know where this girl came from and why she was doing what she was. What he saw surprised him more than anything he had seen her do. Four blocks from where she lived the girl quickly changed into street clothes and made her way to her low rent apartment building. Jesse smirked. The girl was very talented.

For a week Jesse tailed the girl. He didn't care that he was late for school the whole week or skipped his last class. He wanted to know everything about this girl.

He learned that she had an older brother who was in the police academy and was at least twenty one. She had a mother that was a nurse and worked most of the time and a father that Jesse had only seen once.

Everything he had seen still had him curious. And the girl yet again surprised him as she came onto the subway and took a seat next to him.

"Cambree." She said holding her hand out to him.

Jesse smirked and shook her hand. "Jesse."

Cambree nodded, crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. She looked around the subway car then nodded to a well dressed woman in a fur vest. Jesse smirked. He looked around then got to his feet. He walked passed the woman and took a seat on the other end of the car. At the next stop he got off the subway and smiled when he saw Cambree did as well.

"Chicken. " Cambree teased and turned to walk away. Jesse grabbed her arm and produced a clutch from his pocket. "Impressive. Do you do any more tricks?"

Jesse tossed the clutch over his shoulder and took her hand in his as he led her away from the subway.

**XOXO**

Cambree stood behind the jewelry counter as a well off couple looked at engagement rings. every so often the girl would point at a ring and Cambree would bring it out for the girl to try on. She knew she was lucky to have such a job at twenty, but on days as slow as this one she wished she was somewhere else. Some where with a beach and white sand.

"This one." The girl said pulling Cambree out of her daydream. Cambree smiled her best fake smile and got the couple ready to purchase their ring of commitment. She was just getting the paper work finished when their was a noise in the back. Cambree excused herself and went to check on her coworker Sara. She had slipped out the back for a cigarette and some times the girl forgot to leave a crack in the door and would lock herself out. As she headed back she froze at the scene. there was now a whole in the wall from the empty building next door and four men in all black and ski masks stood before her with Sara in one of their grasps. They took out the guard and brought him to the front counter were thet had forced the happy couple to the floor as well.

"To the ground!" One of the men demanded as he got into her face. She could hear Sara panicking in the back of the stoor.

"Please, let Sara come up here with me." Cambree begged. The man pointed his gun in her face.

"Cambree! " Sara screamed as she began to sob heavily. The man seemed to struggle for a moment then put his gun down.

"Bring the girl up here. We have a volunteer. " The man said with almost a smile on his face. One of the men from the back brought Sara up front. He pushed her to the ground and Cambree went to the girls side.

"You do as they say Sara and they won't hurt you." Cambree said taking the girls face in her hands and making her look up. "Try to stay calm all of you."

One of the robbers grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to her feet. She didn't even struggle.

"No need to be so gruff. I'm cooperating. " Cambree said taking her arm out of the mans grasp. "I hope my brother nails you too the wall when your cought though."

"Keep walking, less talking." One of the men in the back demanded with a accent she couldn't quite figure out. Two men stayed up front while the other two gathered all the diamonds and money from the safe in the back. They took Cambree back up front and tied her up next to the guard.

"Move out boys." one of the robbers demanded after Cambree was tied up tight. As they headed back out the back the security guard got his hands free. He quickly got his feet untied. He headed after the robbers leaving the other victims to wonder what was going on as the gunshots rang out.

"Cambree!" She hadn't even noticed it was all over till she heard her brother call out her name. After the gun shots she blocked it all out. She hadn't even noticed she had been untied.

At once Cambree got to her feet and ran into her brother's arms. The tears she had been holding back through the whole robbery couldn't be held any more as she sobbed into her brother's shirt.

"We'll get them Camy." Her brother promised as he held her tightly. "Did they hurt you?"

Cambree shook her head. she stepped away from her brother and looked around. "Was any one hurt? I remember gunshots."

Her brother nodded. "One of the robbers was shot. The Emts are about to take him."

"I want to see his face." Cambree demanded. she walked up to the EMT and pulled him aside so she could see the face of the robber who had scared the hell out of her. She looked down at his face and froze. She had seen him before.

**XOXO**

Jake walked up to his brother and casually sat down next to him. Jesse had been watching his phone for the past half hour and seemed to be getting a little nervous.

"What's on your mind Jesse?" Jake asked and Jesse shrugged in reply. "Is it girl troubles?"

"Bree. I haven't heard from her in a while. its not like her." Jesse replied. "She answered her phone once. I must have woke her. The moment I said something she hung up man. this ain't like her."

Jake smirked. "Well did you piss her off or something? "

Jesse glared his brother down. "This is Cambree we are talking about Jake. It takes a whole lot to rattle that girl."

"Wait... What's her name?" Jake asked and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Cambree. The same name she's had since I met her." Jesse replied. Jake got to his feet and ignored his brother calling after him. He walked up to the vip lounge where the rest of his friends were waiting.

"Where did Ghost say he heard about this jewelry store?" Jake asked running a nervous hand down his face.

"Don't think he did." G said giving the younger man a concerned look. "What's going on Jake?"

"Jesse's little friend. Do any of you remember her name?" Jake asked. The men shrugged.

"What is this all about Jake?" John asked.

Jake took a deep breath and took a seat. "Does the name Cambree ring any bells from the job?"

"Yeah the girl in the store was named... He wouldn't have." A.J. said putting two and two together. "She's seen all our faces. Heard all of our voices. He wouldn't have done something so stupid."

"Her brother is LAPD." John said getting a little on edge. "If she realized who any of us are, or saw Ghost we are screwed."

"Bree!" they heard Jesse yell out and the sound of a chair being knocked over. "Where the hell have you been?"

"On lock down at my brother's place." The girl said with a giggle. "Now put me down Jesse. I can walk on my own two feet."

G looked around at his uneasy friends. "Lets just feel the girl out before we doc anything drastic. Like John said. Her brother is a cop."

As the bar opened and the customers began to poor in Jesse and Cambree took their normal spot in the very back of the bar. Every so often one of the guys would walk dow to the bar and scope the girl out. She didn't seem to be uneasy on being in the same building as them. But she had also been very cool and collected at the jewelry store. Even when Ghost had a gun in her face.

A.J. walked up to the bar and was surprised to see Jesse sitting by himself. He had just seen Cambree next to him only seconds before. Then what seemed like a blink of an eye she was sitting next to Jesse once again. A.J. just shrugged it off as being paranoia and headed back to the vip lounge. but whay happened next none of the men saw it coming. They were all enjoying the night when they all heard a small noise behind them. They turned to see Cambree leaned up against the railings with a smirk on her face.

"Before any of you make a hasty move, I come in peace." Cambree said then produced a wallet from her bra. She walked up to A.J. and sat it down in front of him. "We all have secrets of our own. I commend you on your technique."

Cambree then walked back down the stairs. A.J. took the wallet with a huge smile on his face. He looked it over and placed it back into his back pocket and fastened the button.

"The girl has talent of her own." A.J. said still smiling. "Hadn't felt a thing. Not a tug, or the slip of the damn thing."

John looked over at Jake. "Bring them up."

Jake nodded and headed down stairs. a few minutes later her reappeared with Jesse and Cambree following behind him.

"You have talent young one." G said eying the young girl with suspicion. "Now Jesse, why don't you tell us how you really met this girl."

Jesse shrugged and took a seat next to his brother. "On the subway when I was fifteen. She was dressed in a private school uniform. watched her pickpocket at least seven people before she got of the subway. "

"Then you stalked me for a week." Cambree said with a smirk. "Surprise the hell out of him when I sat next to him one day and introduced myself. Been partners in crime ever since. He picked the target, I did the dirt work. My brother calls it my uncontrollable impulse. I can't go anywhere with out picking up a little something."

"When did you realize who we were?" John asked and Cambree smirked once again.

"I saw your friend get taken in the stretcher. But didn't put two and two together till I saw the four of you down coming down to the bar tonight." Cambree sat down on the arm rest of A.J.'s chair and toom his hat then placed it on her ow head. "You boys should be more careful. A girl like me sees things like out of place character in people. I have never seen you boys order drinks from the bar. Men like you have them brought to them."

Jesse smirked. "I told you this girl was something. She's smart."

"Smart with sticky fingers. " A.J. said taking his hat back. "That's nothing but trouble."

Cambree shrugged in response. "I've only been caught once and thay was by my own brother. sent me to juvie for six months to try and teach me a leason... I didn't learn. Well not the lesson he wanted me to learn any way."

Jesse chuckled. "I bet John will remember that month where there were cars taken from garages while the owners were in their homes sleeping? fee days later they would find the car back in its place. safe and sound."

John nodded. "Put a lot of heat on me and a few friends that month."

Jesse smirked and pointed at Cambree. "She didn't even know how to drive a manual before she went in. Few weeks after she got out she was taking every car that turned her on."

Cambree blushed at that comment and glared over at Jesse. "Any girl with a little class can appreciate a nice fast car. Some times I even returned them in better shape than I took them. Had a beautiful mint condition 67 chevy only 3000 miles piled high with trash and porno magazines. That jerk didn't deserve a beauty like that."

"You are definitely one of a kind." A.J. said with a smirk.

"Not at all." Cambree said with a wink towards Jesse. "I just know how to entertain an audience."

G laughed. "Was any of that story true?"

Cambree shrugged. "My brother did send me to juvie. And I do like the sight of hot cars. But I have never in my life driven a stick."


	2. X-amount of Words

Cambree ignored the glares of a few girls she passed by as she made her way to the vop lounge. She was used to most of the glares of jealousy by now. But before she had to fight the urge to take a little something from each girl. She had promised Jake she would behave while she was at his club. And she had just enough respect for the man to do as asked. As she climbed the stairs she could hear the guys enjoying the beautiful full moon night.

Cambree on the other hand never trusted a full moon. Nothing good ever happened to her on a full moon... Even if it is little things.

"There's our girl." G said when he saw the girl walk up the stairs. Cambree smiled and took a seat on the armrest of A.J.'s chair. The moment she sat down he placed a hand on his hat. She had gotten into the annoying habit of taking it when she sat next to him.

"You know grabbing it only makes me want it that much more." Cambree said and Jesse chuckled. "You have a sick mind Jesse boy."

Jesse shrugged. "Every one was thinking it. Even you. That's why you said it that way."

Lili came up the stairs and sat a drink down in front of A.J. with a smile on her face. "Girl in the blue dress says to come down when you're done messing with the kid."

Cambree looked over the railing and spotted the girl in the blue dress right away. She was sitting at the bar sipping on what looked like an apple martini. "Oh what I wouldn't give to swipe that fake diamond necklaces of her dainty little neck. Kid my ass."

"Not here Cambree." Jake warned.

A.J. chuckled and picked up his new drink. He tipped his hat at the girl in blue and took a drink. "Cam knows better. Don't you kid."

Cambree toon his hat from his head and placed it on her own then went to sit next to Jesse. "See if you get this back tonight."

Jesse smirked and shook his head. "You want to head to the loft Bree?"

Cambree nodded and the two headed out. Cambree taking A.J.'s hat as they did. A.J. didn't put up a fuss to get his hat back. He knew that she would bring it back eventually. It was like this almost every night she came around. She would sit next to him till Jesse got sick of her flirting and then he would take her away. For some reason the youngest member of the Takers didn't like how close Cambree and the other men had become. If A.J. wasn't around she was heavily flirting with John.

"So what's the deal this time?" Cambree asked as they got to the loft Jesse, A.J. and Jake shared. "I've been coming here for a year now and lately you have been acting like you don't want me around the other men."

Jesse rolled his eyes. He took A.J.'s hat off her head and placed it on the kitchen counter. "So now its a crime to want to spend time with my best friend alone."

Cambree shrugged. "This is more than that... Awe... they are planning a job and don't trust me yet."

Jesse took two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Cambree. "They wouldn't let you up in the vip if they didn't trust you... yeah ok they are planning a job. But you didn't get that from me."

Cambree sighed and pouted a bit. She really wished the boys would let her get more involved. The small time pickpocketing wasn't doing if for her any more. She wanted more. "I'm crashing on your couch."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "We have a spare room."

"I'm fine with the couch." Cambree almost snarled as she went to the couch and laid down. Jesse went to his room and slammed the door. Cambree's snippy attitude was getting on his nerves. And the last thing she needed to find out was that the guys had brought him into the next job, but refused to bring in Cambree.

Once Cambree knew that Jesse was asleep she got up, grabbed A.J.'s hat and went back down to the club. She spotted A.J. talking to the girl in blue and smirked. She walked up to him and placed his hat back on his head.

"I'm heading out. See ya around." Cambree said with an added wink.

A.J. nodded and gave her a side hug. "See you around Cam. Hey be careful on your way home."

Cambree nodded knowing he meant don't get cought pickpocketing. If only he knew she hadn't done that it months. It just didn't have the same thrill it once had. Cambree started on her way home when she heard a familiar car coming up beside her.

"Cam, You know you could have asked for a ride." John said opening the passenger side door for her. "Any one of us would have been willing."

Cambree rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No that's ok. I don't mind the walk."

John glared the girl down till she got in his car. "What's going on with you? You used to ask for rides home all the time. The last few months I haven't heard you ask once."

Cambree shrugged. "I don't live in the apartment any more... I um... sort of moved in with my brother. "

John was silent for a minute letting the fact sink in a bit more encase he lost his cool. "Why didn't you just tell us that?"

Cambree laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah good idea. Let's have my favorite criminals drop me off at my law biding brothers house. It's bad enough that he gives me the interrogation speal when I get home every night. Lets top it of with an expensive ride and hot guy driver with a taste of swiping. That would go over real well."

John chuckled and started to drive. "Hot driver huh."

Cambree sighed heavily. She was going to regret those words. She sat in silence for most of the drive daydreaming of swiping things from the people she spotted out her window. She smirked realizing how bad she had really become if she was daydreaming about swiping things. She really had become quite the little clepto. Cambree pulled herself out of her daydream and looked over at John with a confused look.

"Wait, why haven't you asked me where my brother lives?" She asked suspiciously.

John smirked. "Cause I'm not taking you to your brothers."

Cambree looked around realizing he was taking her the complete opposite way of her neighborhood. Soon John was driving up to a gate. he pushed a button in his car and the gate opened.

"Wow... wait! You brought me to your house?" Cambree said giving the older man a confused look.

"I'm hardly home except to may be sleep or change. Some one should get some use of this place." John said with a shrug. "Come on. I'll show you around and if you still want to go home I'll take you."

Cambree hesitated. Living with John could have its perks, but it could have huge negatives as well.

"Come on. I don't bite." John teased as he held out his hand. Cambree took his hand and let him lead her into his magnificent home. The place was something you'd see in a magazine. Not a place to live in, but a place to be admired.

"I could never stay here! I'd break things." Cambree demanded and John chuckled.

"Then I'll replace things. I have two spare bedroom that only A.J. or Gordon have slept in. They both have large closet." John added that last part with a huge smile.

Cambree looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you doing this? And what am I supposed to tell my brother?"

John chuckled."We all have grown fond of the little clepto Jesse brought around. Any one of us would have been happy to let you stay with us if you had asked."

"And what do I tell my brother? " Cambree repeated.

"That's up to you." John replied walking up the stairs to the second floor. "There is one bedroom down here and another upstairs to your right. second door. I'll be in my room if you decide you want to go home."

Cambree sighed heavily and watched John leave. She was still a little confused by the whole situation. She looked around a little longer before deciding staying there wouldn't be so bad. She found the bedroom downstairs and smiled. it was beautiful. with big full windows out looking the pool in the back yard. Cambree giggled at the thought. She would have a pool in the back yard.

"So what do you think?" John asked from the doorway. Cambree smiled and turned to face him. She was surprised to see him in sweats and a t-shirt. She had only ever seen the man in suits.

"You have a beautiful place. " Cambree admitted. She could only dream of owning a place like that. let alone staying there. "I'm just waiting for the catch."

John chuckled. "No catch. Except for after a job I'd like to have the place to myself for twenty-four hours."

Cambree smirked a bit. Jesse had told her about John's after job celebration. She was more than willing to leave for the day. "Fine by me. Anything else?"

"If your brother comes around, make sure I'm not here. " John said with a smirk. "Tell him you have a new rich boyfriend that is a workaholic and hardly comed home."

Cambree thought about it for a moment. That could actually work. Her brothet knew she didn't like over bearing guys that hung to her every move. She liked her space. A workaholic boyfriend could be a very good excuse. One her brother would actually believe.

Cambree smiled and gave John a hug. "You have yourself a roommate... Now what is this crap about letting Jesse pull a job with you and not me?"

John pushed the girl away a to get a good look at her face. He was wondering if she knew more than she should or if she was playing with him. "He's not pulling a job with us. We don't even have a plan. "

"I'm going to have to call bullshit on that one buddy boy." Cambree said with a smirk. "You boys think your so clever. watching for me to come up the stairs at the club or having Jesse text me to see where I am. Just to make sure I'm no where close to where you boys are. I'm going to let this one slide. But I want in John. pickpocketing isn't doing it for me any more."

John chuckled. "I hear ya there. No promises, but I'll talk with the guys. Good luck convincing A.J. or Jesse that you should get involved. They're the only ones against it more than the rest of us."

Cambree pouted and looked out the window to her new amazing view. John walked up behind her and moved her long dark hair over one shoulder. The feeling sent chills up her spine.

"Welcome home Camy. I'll take you to get your things tomorrow while your brother is at work." John whispered in her ear. He walked away then called over his shoulder to her. "Get some sleep. You're a horrible lier when your tired."

**XOXOXO**

Cambree woke up the next morning to the sound of John grinding coffee. She groaned and got out of bed knowing she'd never get to sleep again with him awake.

"Sorry, if I woke you. haven't had some one living with me since I left home." John said with a smirk that told her he wasn't as sorry as he sounded.

"One day you may just find that damn thing busted." Cambree replied with sweet smile. "Hope you are making enough for two."

John handed her a cup. "Black with a splash of cold water right? "

Cambree took the cup amd gave him a suspicious look. "And you knew that how?"

"A.J. told me." John replied. "He's going for his morning swim if you'd like to go bug him."

Cambree looked at John like he was nuts. "What is with you boys being early risers. Bet you beat the sun up most mornings."

The smirk on John's face answered her question. "Crazy. that's what you all are. bum flipping crazy."

Cambree took her coffe into her new room and cuddled back into her bed. Now that the sun was up, she realized how masculine the room was she was really going to have to do some remodeling. She looked out at the pool and smirked. A.J. was slowly doing laps around the pool. Soon John was out at the pool side as well. Hw whistled and A.J. looked back at him. The youmger man took a deep breath and dived under the water coming back up at the edge right under John's feet. There was a few words exchanged then John toom off his shirt and sweats. he got in the pool and both boys got into racing stance. John counted to three and both boys toom off swimming as fast as they could down the pool and back.

Cambree decided bothering both shirtless boys would be a good idea. She walked up to the pools edge and dangled her bare feet in the water.

"Come on in." A.J. said with a smile. "The water is heated. May wake you up... and take care of your little bed hair problem. "

John chuckled along with A.J. as they looked the girl up anf down. Like she haf never seen the boys in anything else other than suits, they had never seen her in any thing other than fancy club dresses. Let alone first thing in the morning fresh out of bed. Cambree's usually straight bangs had a few sticking up and her long curly hair was in tangles.

"Ha and give you guys an excuse foe seeing me in my undies, I think not." Cambree said sticking her tongue out at them. "Get back to me when I invest in a bikini."

"Underwear is basically the same thing." John said rolling his eyes at her. "And underwear seem to cover more than most bikinis these days anyway."

Cambree burst out into laughter. "Now I know why Jesse trys his hardest to keep me away from the two of you. You both are dirty minded horny bastards."

A.J. and John didn't give her any protest. They could be just what she had said. Especially around the time they were about to pull a job.

"We promise not to tell Jesse if you get in here with us." A.J. added with a wink. Cambree thought about if for a second the stripped off the shirt John had let her borrow. The boys whistled at her and she glared over at them. "One more whistle or comment, and my clothes go back on and I go back inside."

Both guys smirked and Cambree took off the boxers she had also borrowed from John. She wad glad she had worn boy short underwear instead of a thong. She sat on the edge of the pool then slid off the edge into the water. It eas still a little on the cold side for being a heated pool.

"See. It's not so bad." A.J. said with a smirk.

Cambree just smirked back. "So how was miss blue dress?"

A.J. shrugged. "Lost interest not to long after you left. She kind of got pissy after I gave you a hug."

"Awe cock blocked by me not even trying. " Cambree said splashing water at him. "So what do you boys have planned for tonight?"

"We are going to have a meeting with Gordon and Jake while you pack up your things anf move them in." John said grabbing onto Cambree's arm bringing her closer to him. "Jesse will be here to help you bring things in and unpack. If our meeting goes smooth then we'll be back to help as well."

Cambree got free of John's grasp and moved closer to A.J. "So what exactly does A.J. stand for? I've been meaning to ask you that for a while now."

A.J. chuckled and looked over at John who was also smirking at the question. "Another Jake. When I joined the group John's first reaction to my name was great another Jake. Then Ghost said A.J. The name stuck. "

"And here I thought it was because you didn't like your real name." Cambree said splashing him. "Jake Derwood... yeah A.J Derwood sounds a hell of a lot better. But so does Ivy League."

"Do you hear this John." A.J. said grabbing Cambree around the waist. She squirmed around in his arms to get free but he had to good of a grip on her. "Our little Cambree thinks she's funny."

John smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he headed out of the pool. "Better dunk her then."

**XOXOXO**

Later that night when Cambree was all moved in and the guys had gone home, John ordered pizza and brought Cambree a beer. She smiled thinking it was a little out if place for John to eat delivery pizza and drink beer. He seemed more of the jack on the rocks and Chinese take out kind if man.

"You do know A.J. has the hots for you don't you?" John said handing Cambree a paper plate. "That's why he really came over this morning. To make sure you and I didn't do anything. "

Cambree took a slice of meat lovers pizza and placed it in het plate. She looked at John and shook her head. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious." John said taking a bite of pizza. "The first thing he asked me this morning was if I slept downstairs or up stairs. He didn't seem to believe me when he saw you in my clothes."

Cambree smirked at the thought of A.J. liking her. She'd be the first one to admit she was attracted to him. But she was attracted to all the men in a way. "Still think you're full of shit."

John shrugged. "Fine don't believe me. Just don't be surprised if he shows up here all the time. More than the usual once a week."

"Do I since a bit of jealousy in your voice Mr. Rahway? Cambree teased. "Is some one actually jealous of thinking I may like one of his friends..."

John smirked. "Keep dreaming Camy. you're almost twelve years years younger than me."

Cambree leaned in closer to him with a smirk on her face. "I'm calling bullshit. You wouldn't flirt if you weren't attracted. I've noticed that about you the past year. Unlike A.J. or Jesse who will flirt with any thing with boobs and a vagina."

John shook his head and took a drink of his beer. "Even if I was, nothing will ever come of it. And you will do better to remember that."

Cambree was taken back a bit by his remark. "Did you really just tell me to not get my hopes up?"

John took another drink from his beer and nodded. "A.J. is a better match for you. "

Csmbree rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to ruin a moment of friendly flirting don't you. If I was remotely interested in a relationship with any of you, I would have already."

John smirked. "Now its my turn to call bullshit. You haven't done it because big brother wouldn't approve. But when you finally decide you are a big girl and can make your own choices. Don't come looking for a relationship here."

Cambree stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? " John asked putting his beer down and started to follow her.

"To my room." Cambree replied turning to face him. "I'm going to leave the room before any more moronic words come out of your mouth."

"I didn't mean to upset you." John said with a sigh. "Just I'm not a good guy. And Jesse mentioned something about you crushing on me. Just don't want you to believe there would ne more. "

Cambree rolled her eyes. "Jesse has a big mouth and I'm not some love sick teenager. And besides that was when I first saw you. Before I started to hang out with you guys. Now may I go to my room alone."

John nodded and let Cambree walk away this time. He knew he had taken the conversation to far. But he thought she should know he wouldn't mess around with her. Not only because he was no good for her. But he knew Jesse would be crushed if he did.


End file.
